


I'm Home

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru and Hajime spend a few quality moments at two in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! I hope you enjoy my first attempt with this ship :D
> 
> Disclaimer; I do not own Haikyuu!!

It was one of these days again; one of these days when everything went wrong. Hajime knew it would be a shit day from the moment he woke up, late at that, spilled his coffee before he even got the first sip, got burnt, changed clothes and got caught by every red light possible, before his endless meetings with clients who ranged from air-headed to downright ox-like stubborn began. How he didn't smack any of them, he still didn't know. 

Becoming a lawyer was never something he had passionately aspired to become; it was mainly his parents' wish ever since Hajime, their one and only son, was born. Both of them being lawyers too, they had already built a well-known firm and they died to see their son following their legacy. Hajime couldn't break their hearts; he would rather break his and not follow his dream to become a professional volleyball player than hurt his parents' feelings. What comforted him in a way was that he was pretty average as a volleyball player and he wouldn't - probably - have much future in the business, so he weighted both his options and decided becoming an attorney was the best for him.

See, Hajime had always wanted to earn money, not necessarily to live comfortably but also because he wanted to be able to take care of the ones he held dear... Who was he kidding, he just wanted to offer the best to his favorite person in this shitty world, Oikawa Tooru, or how Hajime fondly called him; Shittykawa.

Oikawa Tooru was...his everything. Yeah sure, Tooru was his lover and partner in life primarily, but Hajime somehow couldn't imagine his life without him, and he really wasn't the type of person who got too attached to other people. What was special about Tooru, other than the fact that he was drop-dead gorgeous, was that he had been there ever since Hajime had created a sense of self. There wasn't a memory of Hajime's where Tooru wasn't a part of and Hajime was thankful for that. Albeit Tooru was handful to take care of, he had always been there for Hajime in his own, special way. They still bickered and fought over everything just like they did when they were children but it was definitely a great part of their relationship and no, not only because their arguments sometimes ended up in really good sex. Okay, maybe because of the sex too.

The key turned and the door to their apartment - because yes, they lived together - slid open effortlessly. Hajime took his shoes off sluggishly, hung his coat while barely holding his eyes open. It was two in the fucking morning and he had been working all day; he was excused to this moment of weakness. All that was in his mind at that point was to get naked and bury his face in Oikawa's chest.

He hadn't been expecting his lover to be awake at such an ungodly hour, considering how strict Tooru was about getting his beauty sleep and preserving that magazine-worthy face of his - insert derisive snort - so it was rather strange to see the lights in the living room still on. Hajime frowned.  _Did he forget them again?_  Tooru sometimes did forget them on as he went to bed and was too lazy to stand up again to switch them off, to be quite honest, so Hajime had expected that. What he hadn't expected however was to find his lover sprawled all over the couch on his back, with his favorite Star Wars underwear and Hajime's shirt clinging on his shoulders, while drooling all over himself like the ugly sleeper that he was. Hajime stared down at him for a good of three minutes, admiring the long legs at full display and enjoying the way his shirt hiked up to revealed taut abdomen a little too much. Even the drool was fucking adorable. Fuck, for a love-smitten idiot like Hajime, everything about Tooru was absolutely perfect. Not that he ever admitted it out loud, Tooru's already inflated ego would grow even more insufferable, however, that didn't mean he couldn't think it either. 

Hajime sat on the couch and let his fingers graze the sharp contour of Tooru's jaw. "Oikawa," he whispered soothingly, "Wake up." 

"Mmn," was the response he received as his lover stirred, "Iwa-chan."

Hajime smiled. That dumb nickname again. "Oikawa," he pressed, nudging harder, "Get up and go to bed. You'll catch a cold like this."

Bleary brown eyes cracked open after a while of trying,  blinking until Tooru was finally able to focus. "Iwa-chan," he smiled tiredly, "Welcome back."

"I'm home," Hajime sighed, "Why are you sleeping here?" 

Oikawa frowned at him. "I was kinda waiting for you."

Hajime absently pushed unusually unruly curls away from Tooru's eyes. "You didn't have to, stupid. I told you was gonna be late."

"The bed..." Tooru yawned. "The bed was too empty without you." 

Something tugged at Hajime's heart and he had to exhale loudly, with strange difficulty. Truth was, because of all this work that had piled up the last weeks, he had neglected Tooru a little. Of course he didn't want to, of course his job didn't mean more than Tooru, but Hajime generally hated leaving issues unfinished. It was a pet peeve of his. Tooru never complained about his workaholic-ism --- okay, he  _did_  complain but he always added "it's a joke, Iwa-chan!", with that fake smile on his face in the end. Unfortunately for him, Hajime knew him a little too well to fall for such act. And thus, he felt bad. He felt like utter shit. And all he could do to feel even tiny bit reconciled was to dip lower and cradle Tooru in his arms, pushing his face in that long neck and breathing in some of him. "M'sorry I work so much."

Oikawa chuckled and hugged him back. "It's alright Iwa-chan."

It was so not alright and Hajime knew it but he didn't press it further. He just awkwardly laid on top of his lover, letting him play with his hair and honest to God he would have drifted off had not Tooru spoken. "Are you taking a shower before bed?"

"Is this a subtle hint that I stink?"

There was a pause. "Yeah," Tooru snickered, "A little."

Hajime lifted his head and half-heartedly glared at his lover's gorgeous grinning face. "Asshole."

"Your fault for being able to read through my subtlety," Tooru shrugged playfully, "Other people don't notice." 

Rolling his eyes, Hajime stood to his feet and stretched. "I've had the luck to put up with your shit from a young age, unfortunately."

"Don't act like you don't like it."

"I really don't."

Oikawa pouted in the way which flipped all of Hajime's switches on. "So mean, Iwa-chan."

 _Damn it, I wanna kiss him._  "Shut up," he scoffed instead, "I'm taking a shower." 

"Okay."

Dominating over his urges, Hajime stripped off his clothes and stepped under the hot shower with a sigh of relief. What else could he ask from his life? He had a home and a lover to return to. To be honest, with Tooru were something more than lovers; probably  _soulmates_ was the right word, as cheesy as it sounded. Because everything had been as easy as breathing with them; they didn't even realize when they started dating because it had always been the two of them seated opposite from each other in restaurants; it had always been Tooru with who Hajime spent New Years, it was just that when they were around fifteen, they also started sharing kisses too. 

Yeah. As simple as that. 

Before he fell asleep on his feet, Hajime switched the hot water off and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel. He found some underwear in his and Tooru's shared drawer and as he slipped them on, he heard a soft knock on the door. "Mm?"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa called as he came in, "I made you some food and tea."

Hajime glanced at the mug and the plate with a sandwich in his lover's hands, as well as the smile on Tooru's face and somehow his heart rate escalated. "You're an angel," he breathed.

Oikawa smirked smugly. "I know," the bastard said, "Now where's my kiss?"

Hajime didn't have the energy or the heart to whack Tooru at the back of his head, like he usually did when Tooru said shit like this, so he cupped the man's face to connect their lips in a short but sweet kiss instead. When they parted, Hajime was more than satisfied to see Oikawa's eyes all glassy and dazed. "What?", he asked, even though he knew the answer. 

"I wasn't expecting that," Oikawa breathed a chuckle, "You usually hit me." 

Hajime grinned and took a hold of the mug and his food and motioned towards the bed. "Sit with me," he said as he took a seat. 

Tooru found his rightful place next to him, flashing that notorious smile of his. "You're surprisingly docile, Iwa-chan. I'm amazed."

"What do you mean?", Hajime asked with a mouthful of sandwich, "Like I said, I put up with your shit on a daily basis, without murdering you. I'm pretty damn docile every day."

"Ah, harsh like always," Tooru pouted again.

Hajime chuckled and bumped his nose against Tooru's. "So how was your day?"

The brunet sighed deeply. "The coach yelled at me again." 

Hajime stopped chewing. "What did you do," he deadpanned.

"It wasn't my fault, Iwa-chan!"

"What did you do, Shittykawa."

Tooru averted his gaze, fixing it on his lap. Hajime had a bad feeling about this. "He..." Tooru hesitated, "He found out that I lied about how much extra practice I had the other day." 

"Seriously, Oikawa-"

"I know, I know!" His eyes were full of remorse. "Don't... Don't you scold me too."

Hajime let out a long breath and put his half-empty plate and half-finished tea on the floor next to him. Then, he took both Tooru's hands in his, voice full of concern when he said, "Don't overwork yourself, idiot."

"I know."

"Since you know, why you do it?"

Tooru's bottom lip jutted out. "Because I wanna be the best."

Hajime exhaled again and hugged his stupid boyfriend tightly. "Aim to be the best. But don't destroy yourself on the way."

Tooru took a deep breath. "I'll try."

"I don't want you to try; promise me you won't do it."

"Alright, I promise."

Hajime sighed. "Don't go doing the opposite starting tomorrow morning."

"I don't break my promises, Hajime," Tooru mumbled in Hajime's shirt. 

"Good." Tooru sniffled a little and Hajime pulled back to look at him. "You better not be crying."

Tooru frowned deeply, his eyes watery but thankfully there weren't signs of anything dangerous, like distress for instance. "I'm not crying."

Examining the earnestness in these brown eyes Hajime finally nodded. "I don't like it when you cry."

"You say it as if I do it often."

"You do it a lot."

"I used to," Tooru grumbled, "Now I don't."

Hajime chuckled and ruffled Tooru's hair affectionately. "You're still as bratty as back then though."

"I'm not!"

"See? Brat."

Tooru fixed him with a deadpan state, at which Hajime had to laugh because it was adorable and despite all that shit he went through throughout the day, his mood was surprisingly light. He caressed the backs of Tooru's ears, just because he knew how much the man loved it and brought their lips in another kiss, which Tooru returned with all his might. It wasn't one of these cliched, soul-searing-and-shit kinds of kisses but it was comforting and relaxing. Their tongues played and teased without heat, Tooru chuckling because Hajime purposely tickled him and they fell as one of on the bed, Hajime carefully supporting himself on his elbows so he didn't crush Tooru under his weight. 

They made out like this, for how long Hajime wasn't sure but it sure as hell made all the stress of the day roll off his shoulders and dissociate to thin air. Oikawa smelled nice, he smelled like home and he was warm, so freaking warm and had not Hajime wanted to sleep, he would have stayed like this a little longer. 

"Mm," Tooru hummed with a lazy grin as Hajime broke the kiss, "Now you've dirtied my mouth, Iwa-chan. I have to brush my teeth again."

Hajime quirked a challenging eyebrow while licking his lips. "Considering how much of my ass you eat within only a week, your mouth is as dirty as it can get, Assikawa." 

Tooru gasped, eyes wide and face beet-red. "That's disgusting, Iwa-chan!"

"Hoh?", Hajime smirked, "That's not what you say when you eat my ass though."

"You're gross," Oikawa scoffed and averted his gaze. 

"And you're a dumbass but I'm not complaining," Hajime shot back. This was entertaining because, albeit Oikawa could be rather freaky in bed and he initiated sex more than Iwaizumi did, when it came to speaking of said sexual things, he was always shying out like some scandalized old hag. Strange but amusing at the same time.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"No, I kiss you. Which therefore explains why you turned out like this."

Tooru finally realized he wasn't going to win  _Tease Iwaizumi of Three AM_ , so he just gave up. "Shut up, Iwa-chan."

Hajime laughed and kissed a flaming cheek affectionately. "I love you, idiot."

"No you don't." 

"You're right, I don't love you; I adore you."

"Pft, cheesy."

"Yeah, as if you don't like it."

Tooru peeked at him through his eyelashes, a small but genuine smile playing on his lips. "I love you too."

Hajime couldn't resist kissing him again. "I know."

Strong arms tightened around Hajime's middle and Tooru nuzzled his chin. "Now go brush your teeth, I wanna sleep."

"Yessir."

Hajime slid off his lover and quickly finished his too-early-breakfast before going through his bedtime routine. When he strolled back into their bedroom, Tooru was still in the same position he left him, with the only difference that he was fast asleep all over again. Hajime paused. Yes, it was amusing how Tooru was able to switch his systems off within seconds but it also made Hajime a little wary because it meant that his lover had been exhausting himself again. After staring for a while, Hajime kneeled on the soft mattress and pushed Tooru's shirt higher to reveal that flat stomach because he could and somehow wanted to look at it, letting his fingers trace the defined abdomen and relishing the soft skin before he let his lips graze over it with gentle kisses. 

As expected, Oikawa stirred awake. "Hm?"

Hajime hooked a finger around the waistband of Tooru's shorts and slightly pulled it downwards to reveal protruding hip bones, which he blessed with some affection too. Tooru sighed deeply. "You're in the mood, Iwa-chan?"

"Sorta," Hajime murmured over flushed skin, "I've missed you." Long fingers laced with his hair as Hajime continued littering the skin with kisses, as well as some possessive marks. "But I'm too tired for sex right now." 

"It's okay," Tooru whispered, "This is fine."

"I haven't been able to take proper care of you," Hajime said between kisses, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Iwa-chan, you're not my mom."

"I mean as a lover, idiot."

"Oh," Tooru exclaimed and there was a pause. "Like I said, it's okay," he added in the end.

"No, it's not." To make his point clear, Hajime carefully pushed his fingers in Tooru's thigh muscles, "Jeez, you're far too tense."

"Practice has been tough."

"More like,  _I've been a dumbass and overworked myself again_ ," Hajime quipped, mockingly imitating Tooru's voice. The brunet laughed tiredly, without getting defensive like he normally did. 

"Yeah, that too."

"Fix your schedule for next week," Hajime stated sternly and looked up, catching Tooru's bleary eyes, "We are going on a trip. One day, two days, three days, I don't care. We both are in desperate need for a break and some quality time."

Tooru stared at him with a look in his eyes that resembled adoration and caressed Hajime's face. "You know, if you're trying to make me love you more, I can't. I've already reach the maximum, years ago."

Hajime kissed Tooru's palm, his chest fluttering. "I'd do anything to make you happy."

"You already make me happy, Hajime."

"It's not enough," Hajime shook his head and climbed Tooru's body up, readjusting their position so that he was in his lover's arms and his face was buried in a long neck. "I have... Work slows down next week. I'll push them all in one day, so we have more free time to ourselves. Notify your coach as soon as possible and if he doesn't let you, I'll take care of it." Hajime pressed his lips together in consideration. "Although I doubt we will have to reach such extreme measures. I mean he  _did_  yell at you for working too much."

Tooru let a breath go and squeezed him tight. "You're the man of my dreams," he murmured.

Hajime stiffened and blushed deeply. Truth was that Tooru was more expressive about his emotions than Hajime was but this...this was something else. That was the greatest compliment he had ever received from the other man. It made him feel all special and fuzzy and important. And it was embarrassing as hell. So instead of a  _thanks_ , Hajime muttered, "Shut up and turn the lights off, Tooru."

Tooru snorted a laugh and shifted. "Hai, hai, Iwa-chan."

Things were much more comfortable as soon as darkness enveloped his vision and Hajime hooked his leg around a narrow waist, pulling Tooru closer to him. "You are everything to me," he whispered in his lover's ear, kissing the sensitive skin under the lobe. He smiled when Tooru shuddered. "You're not the only one who can say embarrassing things." 

"I don't think it's the right time to compete on who can be the most embarrassing," Tooru clipped, clearly flustered, "It's too late."

"I can't compete with you," Hajime said, "Just your face on its own wins."

He laughed out loud when Oikawa protested,  _you are so mean Iwa-chan!_ , and tried to squirm out of Hajime's grasp but the brunet held him tight until the other stopped fighting against him. Blind lips fumbled on soft skin which was supposed to be Tooru's cheek and Hajime said, "I love you idiot."

"I love you too," Tooru replied back, "Goodnight, Iwa-chan."

"Sleep tight."

"Dream only of me."

Hajime half-heartedly jabbed Tooru's side, chuckling when the other laughed, and soon, the heavy hands of sleep tugged them both towards peaceful oblivion. More peaceful than it had been in a really long while. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is not beta-ed.
> 
> Thanks a heap for reading! ^_^


End file.
